Consumers are increasingly interested in cosmetics that treat, mitigate, or delay the signs of aging or aged skin. The signs of aging or aged skin manifest themselves in lines and wrinkles, sagging, dullness, discoloration, uneven tone, and/or rough texture. Further, aged skin lacks strength and elasticity and is therefore fragile. The cosmetics industry is actively pursuing products that may be used to reduce signs of aging or aged skin (anti-aging compounds) and thereby provide anti-wrinkle, and skin rejuvenating benefits.
Human skin is broadly divided into two layers: the surface epidermis which provides an anatomical barrier to foreign elements and maintains the body's internal environment, and the underlying dermis which provides nutritional and structural support to the epidermis. The epidermis mainly consists of keratinocytes and is comprised of several sub-layers (from the innermost outwards): Stratum germinativum/Stratum basale, Stratum spinosum, Stratum granulosum, and Stratum corneum. The keratinocytes, generated by the mitosis of keratinocyte stem cells, originate in the stratum basale and then push up through the strata. As these cells move to the surface of the skin they undergo gradual differentiation, becoming anucleated, flattened, and highly keratinized. During this process the keratinocytes become highly organized. They form desmosomes, cellular junctions, between each other and, through the excretion of keratin proteins and lipids, form an extracellular matrix which strengthens the skin. Eventually the keratinocytes die off and form the stratum corneum. In healthy skin, keratinocytes are shed and replaced continuously every 30 days.
The dermis is the underlying layer of the skin located between the epidermis and subcutaneous tissue. Since the epidermis lacks blood vessels, the cells of the epidermis rely upon the blood vessels in the dermis for their nutrients and oxygen. The dermal-epidermal junction (DEJ) is a specialized structure that maintains close contact between the lamina densa, a layer of extracellular matrix upon which the epithelium sits, and the underlying connective tissue of the dermis. The DEJ is comprised mainly of collagen and elastin and structured as interlocking finger-like projections from the epidermis and dermal layers called Rete ridges. The Rete ridges increase the surface area of the epidermis exposed to the dermis at the DEJ, so that the transfer of necessary nutrients/oxygen is more efficient, and the two layers of the skin form a strong bond that resists mechanical stress (shear). Additionally, the dermis is the thickest of the skin layers and comprises the extracellular matrix of the skin, which is maintained by fibroblast cells. Fibroblasts maintain the structural integrity of connective tissues by continuously secreting precursors of the extracellular matrix. The main structural component of the dermis is a protein called collagen. Bundles of collagen molecules pack together throughout the dermis, accounting for three-fourths of the dry weight of skin. Collagen has great tensile strength; along with soft keratin, it is responsible for skin strength and elasticity. For a more detailed background on collagen, see Lodish, et al. Molecular Cell Biology, W.H. FREEMAN, New York, N.Y. 4th edition, 2000, the disclosures of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Histological studies of the skin show that as aging occurs, the skin undergoes structural, functional, and metabolic changes that parallel the aging and degenerative changes in other body organs. While chronological and/or hormonal aging play a significant role in skin aging, environmental stresses such as sun exposure may initiate and/or accelerate the aging of the skin due to, in part, oxidative damage from overexposure to ultraviolet (UV) sunlight. In aged and/or aging skin the cells may take longer to replenish, be less numerous, and/or breakdown more quickly. In particular, as aging occurs, the production of collagen is reduced while the degradation is accelerated due to an overproduction of collagenase, i.e. a protease that breaks down collagen. The resulting collagen deficiency may lead to reduction in skin strength and elasticity. Further, given that collagen is a major component of the DEJ, the DEJ flattens out with aging, such that the skin is more fragile and more likely to shear. As the DEJ flattens the amount of nutrients/oxygen transferred to the epidermis through the DEJ is reduced because the surface area in contact with the epidermis shrinks. The reduction of HA within the epidermis extracellular matrix reduces the epidermis's ability to transfer the available nutrients/oxygen to its cells. This inefficient nutrient/oxygen transport impacts the keratinocytes of the epidermis. The keratinocytes renewal rate is reduced and as a consequence the stratum corneum loses its capacity to retain moisture and the skin dehydrates. At the surface of the skin, aged or aging skin may exhibit lines and wrinkles, sagging, dullness, discoloration, uneven tone, rough texture, and the like. Additionally, aged or aging skin exhibits less strength and flexibility and is more fragile. These signs of aging may be exacerbated by common medications such as those prescribed for the treatment of Parkinson's disease, i.e. Levodopa, or menopause, i.e. hormone therapies.
One well known product used for anti-aging skin care is retinol which has proven to be effective in diminishing the visual signs of aging on facial skin. Retinol has negative effects including the tendency to cause skin irritation or tendency to breakdown when exposed to oxygen or UV thereby impairing its effectiveness.
Hoya carnosa, the wax plant, is a species in the dogbane family (Apocynaceae). It is native to Eastern Asia and Australia. Hoya carnosa has star-shaped light pink flowers covered in tiny hairs that are borne in clusters. They are heavily scented.
There remains a need for cosmetic compositions which address the signs of aging, in particular the appearance of wrinkles, lines, and sagging. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new compositions and methods for treating, ameliorating, and/or preventing signs of aged or aging skin. It is a further object of the invention to improve the overall appearance of aging or aged skin.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.